Sonic Tales: Honey and the Beest
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Charmy becomes a huge destructive beast after eating some magical fruits that Knuckles left for Tails to study. Charmy goes berserk and it's up to Sonic and his friends to stop the giant bee from causing such rampage on Station Square and save their friend Honey in the progress. The nineteenth entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in the world…..well normal if you don't want to count a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog and his other anthropomorphic friends fighting an evil egg shape man that captures small critters and puts them in his machines and wants to rule the world by creating an evil deadly amusement park every now and then.

Other than that, it was pretty normal at the moment. Let's start off the day with our favorite twenty year old green crocodile Vector; leader of a gang of detectives with Espio, Mighty, Charmy, and Ray named Team Chaotix. The green crocodile is doing a "great job" being the boss of the group at the moment. So good that Vector is shouting at the top of his crocodile lungs.

"Charmy! Get down from the roof this instance!" Vector angrily shouted at Charmy who was at the roof of their headquarters, playing with his Dr. Bees (Charmy's favorite superhero.) action figure. "No! If I come down, you'll just yell at me! Like you always do!" Charmy said, sticking out his tongue at the green crocodile teasing him.

"Grrrrr….Charmy get down and get ready to do your job today, the rent is not gonna pay itself you know." Vector shouted again, pointing at their headquarters. Which one of the windows of the building broke into pieces out of random. "You're not my dad!" Charmy shouted back. "No, I'm your boss, which is way more important than any parent!" Vector shouted in anger at the bee.

Vector and Charmy kept on yelling against each other for a minute, until another member of Team Chaotix show up right behind the green crocodile. "Hey Vector, what's going on?" said the male voice. Vector turned around to see the latest member of Team Chaotix: Ray the Flying Squirrel, who just came back from a job that he was hired to do and had a large box on his hands with him.

Ray is a good hearted flying squirrel and always had a positive attitude to everyone and is one of Sonic's good friend from his childhood and was also good pals with Mighty and Knuckles. "Ah Ray, I'm glad that you here! I need your help." Vector pleaded for Ray's help. "Sure thing Vector, what do you want me to do?" Ray asked in his usual cheerful tone.

"I need you get Charmy down from the roof. He won't come down and do his job today." Vector said. "What kind of job?" Ray tilted his head. "Only the most important I have ever given to anyone." Vector said. "And that is?" Ray asked. "To pick my clothes from the dry cleaners." Vector said proudly, making Ray fall to the ground due to how ridiculous the job is.

The gold squirrel got back to his feet with a small laugh. "Sure, I think I can help you out with that." Ray said, rubbing his head in a playful manner. "Also here's the money from the latest job I did." The gold squirrel said, handing over Vector the money for the team while keeping some of for his own share of the money.

"Great! You been a great asset ever since you joined the team! I'm glad Mighty suggest that you join." Vector said, as he and Ray fist bump. "Thanks, I'm just glad that I was able to join with Mighty. The jobs I do for the team are fun." Ray happily said, wagging his long bushy squirrel tail left to right in a happy manner. "Speaking of Mighty? Why didn't you ask him or Espio to help you? I'm sure they would have handle it easily." The gold flying squirrel asked the crocodile.

"Unfortunately Mighty is spending some of his free time hanging out with Sonic and Espio just went to a job before this whole mess started." Vector answered the squirrel. "Okay then, I think I'll use my other reward that I got from the job to get Charmy down from the roof." Ray said. looking at his large box. "What other reward?" Vector said, looking at the box Ray has in his hand.

"You'll see." Ray said, with a sly smile. "This will knock the socks off of Charmy." Ray said, smiling. The gold squirrel quickly ran up to the nearest tree and flew gently to the roof and walked slowly behind the bee, who was still playing with his Dr. Bees action figure, unaware by Ray's presence. Charmy began to make up some dialogue for his action figure as he was playing.

"Wasp this!? A handsome family picnic woefully unpopulated by bees! A large flux of bees should put a stop to that!" Charmy said, playing his toy. As the young bee child kept on talking and playing, Ray carefully and quietly took out the item out from his box as he watched the six year old bee play with his toys.

Just as Charmy was playing, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Charmy turned around to be surprise by what he saw. "Surprise! I'm Gene Shalit now!" Ray shouted, who was wearing a large paper mache Gene Shalit mask on him, causing Charmy to jump to his feet by the horror that was in front of him.

"Oh no! It's Gene Shalit! My worst nightmare! Ahhh!" Charmy screamed, as he started back away and fell off the roof for he was too scared to use his bee wings to fly. As Charmy was falling from the roof, he was caught by the leg from Vector, who had an angry expression, looking at the bee. Looking at him dead in the eye.

"Vector! We gotta stop Gene Shalit from taking over the world. He's just gonna do it!" Charmy said, panicking. "Charmy! Yesterday you said tomorrow, so just do it!" Vector yelled. "Look Vector, I don't want to pick up your stupid clothes at the dry cleaners!" Charmy yelled, struggling to get out of Vector's grip.

"Charmy, you have done nothing in the last few weeks, while me, Espio, Mighty, and Ray have been working hard to keep this building standing." Vector said, pointing at their headquarters and another window broke into pieces. "You? Working? Ha!" Charmy said, laughing at the thought of Vector doing any physical work. "All you have been doing is telling us what to do, while everyone does the important jobs." Charmy yelled back.

"Hey! I work hard to find those jobs on the internet! Plus, I do all the paperwork and pay the bills (Well mostly Espio.)." Vector said, letting Charmy go by his leg. "Charmy you better do your job or else you won't have enough money to buy that new honey flavor candy bar." Vector said, knowing how much Charmy loves honey (Not the cat). "No! Anything but that! I love those candy bars too much!" Charmy pleaded with his hands.

"Well you better do you job then or else you won't be getting any for months or years." Vector said. "Okay fine!." Charmy said in defeat, as he began to fly away to the dry cleaners. "And don't forget! Make sure you stop by Tails' house for that new gadget he build for Espio and don't talk to men in business suits that know my name!" Vector yelled at the flying bee. "Yeah yeah." Charmy said, uninterested. Ray jumped down from the rooftop and began walking up to the green crocodile.

"Thanks again Ray and how did you get that Gene Shalit head mask?" Vector asked the squirrel. "No problem Vector, It was a bonus gift that I receive from the job and I couldn't resist it. Now if you excuse me *Yawwn* I'm gonna hit the hay for the day." Ray said yawning, making his way towards the Chaotix headquarters where his room is at with the Gene Shalit mask in his hand, which he later hangs on his room.

Tails' house

Miles Prower also known as Tails by his friends was in his lab doing some research on his large computer. With him was his best friend and big brother; Sonic the Hedgehog and another friend that usually hangs out with Ray or Knuckles was Mighty the Armadillo, a black and red armadillo who has some shoes identical to Sonic's only without the yellow buckle that Sonic has on his shoes. Mighty is another one of Sonic's friend from his childhood days.

Mighty and Sonic go way back when they faced Robotnik alongside Ray as kids. Despite being really strong like his other friend Knuckles, Mighty doesn't like violence or to fight. (Kinda the opposite of Honey.) The only time he would fight is for people that can't fight for themselves or if one of his friends are in danger or in need of help. Mighty also loves to visit new places and explore uncharted ones as well.

It was just only the hedgehog, fox, and armadillo in the lab hanging out. As Tails was doing some research, Sonic and Mighty were playing a board game called "Hangman", where Mighty at the moment is trying to guess the word that Sonic was hiding from him.

"Alright Sonic, I'm gonna guess your word….Flash Gordon am I right." Mighty said, with a grin. Sonic looked down at his words which was Flash Gordon. Sonic then looked back at Mighty with a mean look on his face that the fact Mighty was able to guess his word in a few tries.

"Did you cheat?" Sonic said, eyeing Mighty. "Nah man, nah." Mighty said, keeping his grin. "No?" Sonic said, nodding his head. "You didn't cheat huh?" Sonic said in a unconvince tone. "No no no I didn't cheat." Mighty said, trying to sound innocent as he was holding in his laughter. Sonic took a moment to think to himself, until he notice that a mirror was behind him, showing off his word to the armadillo. "You did cheat! Disqualified!" Sonic said. "Alright you caught me!" Mighty laughed, as he and Sonic started the game over.

As Sonic and Mighty were starting over to play Hangman, Sonic spoke up as he was setting the game up. "You what's been bother me for a while Mighty?" Sonic asked. "What?" Mighty said, getting ready to play again.

"Why in the earth is Vincent Price on the front cover of Hangman." Sonic said, looking at the front cover of Hangman that had Vincent Price on the board game. "Wow, I didn't notice until you pointed that out, Sonic." Mighty said, taking a look on the cover himself.

Sonic then looked at Tails, who was still at his computer typing up some words. "So Tails, what are you doing research on again?" Sonic said, wanting to remember. "I told you Sonic, I'm doing research on those fruits that Knuckles handed over to me this morning." the fox went on; "You know the same fruits that turned you into a giant hedgehog in the beginning." Tails said. "Oh yeah, I remember that day. That was a awesome day." Sonic smiled.

"What happened on that day?' Mighty asked. "It happen while you and Ray were still in Blaze's dimension at the time. I ate this fruit that made me into the size of a kaiju and faced off against one of Eggman's machines. It was so awesome! I can't believe it's been that long since that happened. It felt like it happened only yesterday." Sonic happily thinking back. Mighty didn't know how to respond to what the blue hedgehog said, as he found that to be non sense.

"Yeah and right now I'm studying the effects on the fruits, I have the whole batch that Knuckles left me in my kitchen. Each fruit contains some power that last for only temporary once eaten. I can only imagine what happens when someone eats them all at once." Tails said, putting his hand on his chin.

"Yeah I know that Tails, but where did they come from?" Sonic asked, he was playing with the game with the armadillo. "Knuckles said the fruits were growing around in various parts of Angel Island, we should check it out together when we have the chance to do so." Tails said, as he continued to do his research.

"By the way Sonic, where's Honey? Usually she's around with you." Tails asked, wondering where his yellow feline friend was at, since she wasn't with Sonic at the moment. "Honey is in Station Square hanging out with Tiara." Sonic said, mentioning his friend-like-sister; Honey the Cat hanging out with his manx cat girlfriend Tiara Boobowski.

"Their having what they call it: "Cat Time"." Sonic said, quoting the word Cat Time with his fingers. "In other words they are having girl time together, like powdering their cat noses and what not. You know how cats are." Sonic laughed and so did Mighty and Tails.

"I was hoping we can all hang out today after you're done with your research. Would do you think Mighty? Wanna hang with me, Tiara, Tails, and Honey in Station Square?" Sonic asked the armadillo. "Sounds like it could be fun, consider me in." Mighty accepted Sonic's idea. "How about you Tails? You in?" Sonic asked the fox.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay behind." Tails said, still looking at the computer. "Really Tails? Are you sure?" Sonic asked his fox friend. "Yeah, it's gonna be a while when I get the full information on these fruits and I don't what you guys to waste your time waiting for me to be done." Tails said, looking at his monitor. "Okay Tails if you say so." Sonic said, as he and Mighty got up to their feet.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll hang out with you guys as soon I am done with this." Tails said, giving a smile to both Sonic and Mighty. "Okay bro, we'll be waiting at Station Square with Tiara and Honey. I'll be sure to have something for you to eat or drink." Sonic said giving Tails a thumbs up and Mighty giving a respectable nod to the yellow fox as they both left the fox's home to meet up with the two felines.

Station Square

The blue hedgehog and red/black armadillo were walking through the streets of Station Square, where they are talking while looking for the two felines in the city as Sonic was telling Mighty a funny tale that happen during his and Ray's absence from the world. "And then Honey punched Vector in the face, knocking him out cold on the ground when me and the gang made a fake fight club, so that Espio could keep his job." Sonic laughed.

"I tell ya, Honey can sure pack a punch and trust me don't ever call Honey fat. She almost killed me for that." Sonic said, to the armadillo making him laugh. "Boy I would hate to be Vector at that moment." Mighty laughed. "All because Vector thought Espio was part of a fight club when saw him with that black eye the other time playing baseball with me and the others." Sonic said.

"Where do you think Honey and Tiara are at?" Mighty asked. "I know Honey very well, she's probably at the arcade playing a game of Killer Instinct with Tiara. That's we do when me, Honey, and Tails go to the arcade, she really likes playing Killer Instinct or any fighting game in general." Sonic stated. "Honey also really loves to fight tough opponents." Sonic said.

"She must really love to fight." Mighty said. "Hard to believe that she was going against you in the first place from that bounty tale you told me before." Mighty said, thinking. "Yeah and now we're friends and I love her as a sister." Sonic said, as then looked at Mighty who was looking down to ground, thinking really deep in his thoughts as they walked.

"What are you thinking about it?" Sonic asked. "I'm just wondering why Honey's name is Honey. Does she like honey so much, that she puts honey on anything that she eats? Can she even make her own honey?" Mighty scratching his head. Sonic laughed at the armadillo's remark.

"Beats me? You should ask her parents that. I think they named her that because her fur is the same color of honey." Sonic answered as Mighty kept on thinking about Honey's name, making Sonic laugh. "Hahahaha trust me Mighty, you're not the only person to ask that question. Even Tails wonder about that when he first met Honey and the rest of my friends as well." Sonic said.

"I find it kinda funny that her name is Honey and she loves to fight." Mighty chuckled a bit. "How so?" Sonic asked "Well when I think of the word honey, I think of something sweet and innocent and yet Honey herself ain't so sweet and innocent sometimes. It's kinda of a funny oxymoron if you think about it." Mighty responded.

"Kinda like you, since your name is Mighty and you have this great strength. Yet, you don't like to fight and you're kinda of a pacifist sometimes." Sonic mocked his friend. "Har har." Mighty faked his laugh. "Now that's a oxymoron for ya." Sonic laughed as Mighty rolled his eyes and laughed along side him as they walked through a group of people.

"So how are things between you and Tiara if you don't mind me asking." Mighty teased, pumping his elbow on Sonic's shoulder. "It's great Mighty. We been going to the movies, faced Eggman together alone sometimes, and going on fun runs together." Sonic said, thinking back to the things they have been doing since she came back into his life. "It's never a dull moment with her and I love it." Sonic said, thinking about his manx cat girlfriend.

Mighty laughed at his friend's happiness, "Oh boy! So when's the wedding day, so I can find the right tux to wear and present to give to ya both and get some free wedding food while at it." Mighty teased the blue hedgehog as Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes. "Are you even planning to marry her one day?" Mighty asked, kinda curious about his friend's future. "Hahaha let's not get too carried away now with marriage." Sonic laughed.

"Me and Tiara want to enjoy our youth and freedom for right now and I don't think Tiara wants to even think about marriage at the moment and marriage would be the last thing on Tiara's mind to think of." Sonic stated.

"Plus, I haven't met or talked to her father yet or been to her home island." Sonic said, looking at the sky thinking. "So is that a yes to my question?" Mighty asked. "Well I didn't say no to that question now did I." Sonic said, with a sly smile while he shrugged his shoulders.

The hedgehog's and armadillo's eyes were then caught by Charmy who had his head down in anger and with Vector's clothes from the dry cleaners in his hands while flying across from them. Mighty spoke up as the flying bee was closing in on him and Sonic, "Hey Charmy what are you doing and where are you off to?" Mighty asked his bee friend.

"Hey Mighty and Sonic, I just picked up Vector's clothes from the dry cleaners and I'm heading off to Tails' place to pick up an item for Espio that Tails made for him." Charmy said to the armadillo. Mighty was a little confused on something.

"Why does Vector even have clothes at the dry cleaners in the first place?" Mighty wonder. "I know right!" Charmy agreed. "All he wears are shoes and gloves like us guys." Charmy said, as Mighty and Sonic looked at their shoes and gloves.

"Now I'm kinda curious, can we see the clothes in the bag Charmy?" Sonic asked, looking at the black plastic bag in Charmy's hand. "Knock yourself out Sonic, I also want to see what Vector's clothes look like." Charmy said, zipping down the bag slightly, as he, Mighty, and Sonic began to look.

The three of them were shocked to find a clown suit that had Vector names on the tag and began wonder why would Vector have such a thing like that with him. Charmy slowly zipped up the bag as the three of them were speechless, each of them with blank faces and were unable to understand what they saw .

"I regret ever asking you to see Vector's clothes." Sonic said, shaking in fear. "I don't think I'll be able to look at Vector straight in eyes ever again." Mighty said, looking down on the ground. "Thank goodness, he isn't my role model." Charmy said, as he began to fly away from Sonic and Mighty.

"Well, I better go and pick up that item from Tails' house for Espio when he comes back from his case job. Bye Mighty! Bye Sonic!" The bee said, flying his way towards Tails' house. "Okay, I'll see you back at headquarters later, Charmy." Mighty said, waving goodbye to the bee.

"Are you're okay with Vector being your boss? Not worried about his leadership and all?" Sonic asked the armadillo. "You just got to live with it. It sometimes fun to watch him mess up. It's really entertaining." Mighty responded, as he and Sonic continued their walk to the arcade to meet up with the two female cats.

With Charmy

The six year old bee was approaching Tails' house located in Mystic Ruins, smiling as he saw the place. "There it is! Tails' place! I can finally finish this job and play with my Dr. Bees action figure." Charmy said, as he flying up Tails' front door of his house.

The bee knocked on the door and waited for a minute or two until he got really impatient of waiting for the yellow fox to open his door and decided to go in the house to get his job done quicker. "Tails?! You here?!" Charmy yelled, entering the yellow fox's home.

Charmy's bee antennas then picked up a noise that was coming from a door that lead to Tails' lab. The bee headed to the door and open it slightly to catch a glimpse of Tails with a pair of large headphones on his ears as he was singing and dancing to a song, while typing on the keyboard of his computer.

The six year old bee slowly and quietly closed the doors, while his face was red as he tried to hold in his laughter after seeing the yellow fox singing and dancing. When Charmy closed the door completely, he quickly flew to Tails' kitchen and began to laugh out loudly.

"Hahahahahaha oh man, just wait when I tell everyone about this." Charmy laughed. The bee laughed for about five minutes until his eyes were caught by something shiny on Tails' kitchen table. "Oh there it is." Charmy happily said.

What Charmy caught sight was the gadget that Tails built for Espio with his name written on a folded paper next to the gadget. "There's Espio's gadget that Tails made for him. Good, I'll just take it and make my way out of Tails' house." Charmy said, flying up to the gadget.

As the bee grabbed Espio's new gadget, he jumped in fear when Tails' kitchen clock rang out loud as the clock's hands strike twelve of noon. "Oh no! It's twelve o'clock!" Charmy shouted. "I'm gonna miss my favorite tv show about that little girl that wanders around the jungle without any adult supervision, converting crisis and converts with wild animals with the aid of her foreign language speaking monkey!" Charmy said, able to say all that in one breath.

Charmy then for his hands into fist of anger as then thought of his leader Vector. "Stupid Vector, this wouldn't happen if didn't send me on his stupid chore!" Charmy shouted out in frustration, pounding on Tails' kitchen table. "Why is he the boss! He's just a lazy bum! That has a clown suit for some strange reason!" Charmy yelled.

The bee stopped pounding on the table when his stomach began to rumble in hunger, causing him to calm down a bit. "Man getting mad at Vector sure made me hungry." Charmy said, rubbing his hungry stomach. The bee's eyes then caught a basket of fruit that was near Tails' fridge causing him to smile.

"Oh boy! Fruit!" Charmy flying to basket of fruit. "These look really fresh and tasty. I never seen fruits these good looking before." Charmy said, examining the fruit up close in his hands. Charmy looked around to see if anybody or Tails was around to see him.

"I hope Tails doesn't mind I eat a few of these." Charmy said, picking up another fruit in his hand. "Oh who am I kidding! Of course he wouldn't mind! They're just fruits after all." Charmy said, as he began to eat the fruits. "Oh my gosh! They're so delicious!" Charmy eating very fruit that was on the basket.

While the bee was filling up his stomach, Tails was coming out of his lab talking on the phone with his raccoon friend Marine, who was in her dimension. "Yes Marine, I told Sonic about reversing the polarity of the neutron flow, but all he did was escaped through my house window again and it was the seventh time as well and I'm running out of glass windows to use." Tails said, making his way to the kitchen.

"Anyways it was nice talking to you Marine, but I'm heading to my kitchen to do more research on these fruits Knuckles gave me. I'll tell you about them later. Bye." Tails hanging up his phone, ending his call with the female raccoon. "Well it's good to know that the inter-dimension phone works as it should." Tails said happily, putting down the phone on the sofa in his living room.

Just as Tails put down the phone, he then a heard loud burp coming from his kitchen. "What was that? Sounds like somebody is in my kitchen, it better not be the president himself again. Forcing me to make his own weapons of mass destruction by eating my chewy bars again." Tails quickly ran to the kitchen, only to find Charmy on the floor rubbing his full stomach.

"Charmy what are you doing here?" Tails asked. "Oh hey Tails, I'm here to pick up that gadget you made for Espio. Also if you don't mind, I ate some of the fruits that was in that basket there." Charmy said, pointing at the empty basket.

"What fruit? What-" Tails stopped talking when his eyes and body shiver with dread when saw the empty basket of fruit that Knuckles gave him. "Oh no!" Tails ran to the basket. "Not good! Not good!" Tails said, as he turned and faced Charmy, who was still rubbing his stomach.

"Charmy did you eat all those fruits that were in this basket!?" Tails asked, in a worry tone. "Yeah, I was hungry. Those fruits were delicious!" Charmy said. The two stood quiet for a few moments until Tails slowly walked up to the bee and spoke up.

"Charmy do you feel alright?" The fox asked. "Why wouldn't I be, although I am pretty mad that Vector is making me miss my tv show right now." Charmy said, getting up to his feet. Tails looked at the bee carefully, watching his every move.

"You sure you feel alright? You don't feel anything strange at all?" Tails asked again. "Yes Tails I'm okay." Charmy a little annoyed. "Also I'm sorry that I came through your house without your permission, I was in a hurry to get my job done." Charmy said, picking up the gadget and Vector's dry cleaners as he left.

The yellow fox watched the bee leave his house with a confused face. "That is odd, the fruits didn't have any affect on him." Tails went on. "Maybe those fruits don't affect bees, kinda makes me more curious about those fruits even more." Tails said, thinking to himself.

Tails' thoughts were cut off when he heard a loud moan of pain coming outside of his house. The yellow fox ran out of his house to find Charmy on the ground, holding his stomach that was causing him pain. "Charmy!" Tails said running up to the bee.

"Tails, my stomach hurts a lot!" Charmy said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm scared!" Said the bee in a frighten tone. "Don't worry Charmy I'll-" Tails was cut off when saw Charmy's body was starting to slowly grow and grow. Tails watched in horror seeing the once puny bee turn into a 25 feet size bee in front of him.

"Char-Charmy." Tails stutter as the giant bee had his back turn away from the fox, breathing heavily. Tails tried talking to the bee again, but was interrupted as Charmy turned around and faced Tails and gave a loud mighty roar to his face causing his yellow fur to be all fuzzy. "Woah." Tails said, with his eyes widen and speechless.

Tails saw that Charmy's eye pupil were gone and his eyes were nothing but white and had demonic teeth and demonic bee wings. Charmy also had a angry expression, gritting his teeth looking at the fox as he took a step closer to Tails with each step making the ground shake. "Charmy calm down, I'm your friend remember, just-" Tails once again cut of when he saw something glowing coming out of Charmy's mouth.

"Oh I think he's gonna-" Tails quickly moved out of the way as Charmy unleashed a blast ray out of his mouth and shot it out into the distance, creating a huge crater by the blast. "It's a good thing I live in a place where there aren't a lot of living beings around." Tails said, looking back at the giant bee.

"Charmy you gotta calm down! It's the only way I can get you back to normal again!" Tails shouted. The bee turned his back against the fox and began to flap his giant bee wings creating a large clouds of dust around the area, as Charmy was getting ready to take off into the blue sky.

"Charmy! Wait! Don't go!" Tails said, holding on to the ground from the strong gust of wind that Charmy's wings were making. Charmy then took flight into the air as he went into the direction of Station Square. Tails got up to his feet as he watched the bee fly away. "Those fruits made him unstable that he can't control himself and his actions." Tails said, in a worry tone.

"I gotta make an antidote before Charmy goes on a destructive rampage on Station Square or the world itself!" Tails panicking. "I just hope Sonic and the rest can hold Charmy off until then." Tails said, knowing that Sonic and the rest of their friends were in Station square at the moment as he ran back into his house to find a way to neutralize the effect of the fruits Charmy ate.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Station Square

A yellow cat in a red dress and fairy wings named Honey the Cat was coming out of a candy store with a bag full of candy in her hands and a huge happy smile on her face, alongside her is another cat. That other cat is a manx cat named; Tiara Boobowski, happily eating a candy bar that was pineapple flavor.

Those two weren't alone however, coming out of the store behind them was Sonic and Mighty who joined to hang out with these two female cats on this day. The two boys ran up to the two girls as they laughed leaving the candy store, walking through the streets of Station Square together in a group of four.

The four of them went to the candy store after meeting up and spending some time together at the arcade where they had fun. "That was a lot fun back there in the arcade." Honey said. "Sure was, playing that Killer Instinct game was a lot of fun." Tiara said, as Honey nodded.

"I can't believe we couldn't escape that island on that one arcade game. Stupid trackball control." Mighty said, disappointed and upset. "Don't worry Mighty, maybe next time." Sonic said. The four soon came across a tv store catching Honey's attention, "Hey Sonic look!" Honey said, pointing a store displaying the news. Sonic looked at the displayed tv set on the store's window as the four gather around to see the news together.

"In recent news, the G.U.N. commander has announced that he wants to reopen and rebuild Prison Island as an asylum, after the G.U.N. first asylum had two recent breakouts. This is what he had to say." The news reporter said, cutting to footage of the G.U.N. commander at a press conference room with journalist taking notes and photographers taking pictures.

"A place with impenetrable security-where the most dangerous could be isolated, rehabilitated, and treated for their illness. A place like Prison Island. And after what happened to the two breakouts that occurred. I promise the good people of this nation that I will work tirelessly-I will lobby city council-go to the governor if I have to-do everything in my power to get Prison Island reopen. So we can all sleep a little easier." The G.U.N. commander said, as the news went back to the news reporter.

"So there you have it, once the most secure island is coming back to it's glory days, updates about Prison Island will come in future time, so stay tune for more info here at this news station." The news reporter said, as the show went off the air.

As the news ended, Sonic was a little surprise to hear about the island coming back. "Oh so they are going to reopen that island." Sonic said, interested in the idea. "Have you been there before Sonic?" Tiara asked, feeling that Sonic has been there before by the way of his tone. "Yeah, but I wasn't there for a vacation or a visit." Sonic joked. "Then what?" Honey asked, questioning her brother.

"I was there as a prisoner." Sonic smiled, causing his the three to be shocked by the news from the hedgehog. "A prisoner?! How did that happen?" Tiara said, wanting to how the nicest hedgehog she knows got in prison. "I didn't do anything wrong if that's what you're thinking." Sonic said. "Then what?" Mighty asked.

"I was a prisoner because apparently people were blind back then, mistaken me for Shadow, who was causing trouble for Eggman at the time." Sonic said, rethinking back. "They mistake you for Shadow? How can they?" Mighty said, looking at Sonic.

"Your a blue hedgehog and he's a black hedgehog!" Mighty said, unable to believe the silly story. "That's what I keep telling people!" Sonic said, remembering the times he told the guards guarding his prison cell to let him go, before they left when the island was being attack.

Thinking back to that whole thing was getting Sonic a little upset that people mistaken him for Shadow. "I swear, people were blind that day or something. They even had a photo of me and Shadow and people still thought I was Shadow." Sonic said.

"I think Shadow has it worse though. He once told me that some people call him Black Sonic, Emo Sonic, Goth Sonic or Dark Sonic, which really makes him angry." Sonic said, picturing the angry black hedgehog in his head. "That's all in the past now, and it took a while for people to know that Shadow wasn't me." Sonic said, as they continued their walk together.

The group of four sat on a table, where they could enjoy their candy treats. Sonic looked at Tiara with a smile and showed her a small white bag. "Would you like a jelly baby?" Sonic said, offering his girlfriend one of his gummy treats that he got from the candy store. "Oh don't mind if I do!" Tiara said, giving Sonic a lovely smile, as she grabbed one jelly baby and ate it.

"Tiara?" Honey said. "Yes Honey." Tiara answered back. "I been meaning to ask this, but can we do a cat tail shake." Honey said. "Cat tail shake? What's that?" Tiara asked, confused by the yellow cat's words, as she looked at Sonic for a answer. "Honey wants you to shake your cat tail with her's like a regular handshake would." Sonic answered. "Yeah, I did it with Blaze before and it was awesome. So can we Tiara?" Honey asked excitedly.

Tiara couldn't help but smile and laugh at Honey's idea as she gave her response. "Why Honey that sounds cool and I would love to do that, but there's one thing you forgot about me." Tiara said. "And that is?" The yellow cat asked. Tiara got up from her seat and turned her back, showing the backside of her body.

"I'm a manx cat, we don't have long tails like regular cats do." Tiara said, showing off her short stubby manx cat tail to Honey, sitting back down next to Sonic as he wrapped his arm around Tiara's shoulder, looking at the yellow feline. The yellow cat frowned as she was disappointed about Tiara's short stubby manx cat tail.

"Aw man, here I was hoping we do a little shake with our tails." Honey said disappointed with a mad pouty face, as Sonic, Tiara, and Mighty couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Speaking of Blaze, it's a shame that she can't hang out with us at the moment. I really like talking to her during the slumber party." Tiara said, as Honey nodded her head. The yellow cat then looked at the red and black armadillo.

"If I recall Mighty, you and Sonic go way back since you were kids, am I correct?" Honey said, to the armadillo. "Yeah, me and Sonic go way back." Mighty said, answering the yellow cat's question. "Sonic told me that your name is Mighty because you have super strength that even match to Knuckles himself." Honey said, looking at the armadillo with a curious look. Mighty then shot a boosting smile hearing Honey's words. "Well I don't like to brag." Mighty said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Trust me Honey, when we were trying to escape Robotnik's island base years ago, you should have seen the way Mighty handle all of Robotnik's traps and badniks with his strength alone." Sonic praising his armadillo friend, who couldn't help but have a boosting smile in front of the yellow cat, as Honey was getting amazed about the armadillo's actions.

"Wow, you must be really good at fighting with all that strength of your's." Honey said, a little impress. "Well I'll admit I only use my strength to help those that can't fight for themselves or to help any of my friends in danger. I really don't like violence or to fight. I only fight if there is no other option to do so." Mighty said, giving his reason.

"And I could give Sonic a run for his money when we race." Mighty mocked his hedgehog friend. Sonic laughed, "I gotten a lot faster since we were kids Mighty, I can so wipe the floor with you." The blue hedgehog said, remembering the times he raced Mighty back in their youth.

"Yeah right blue snail." Mighty teased. Tiara and Honey roll their eyes at Sonic and Mighty and nodded in shame, "Boys." Both female cats said in the same time.

As the two boys were arguing, their noses caught a scent of something strong, that even made Tiara's nose to catch the scent. Everyone looked at Honey to see her eating a golden yellow candy bar as she took a bite out of it. "Honey what is that?" Sonic asked his sister.

"Oh just this new honey flavored treat that I got from the candy store." Honey said, before taking another bite. "And before you asked, yes I am aware that I'm eating something that involves honey." Honey said, knowing how some people joke about that kinda stuff with her name.

"Jeez Honey, I can really smell the scent of honey from those bars." Tiara said, looking at the golden candy bar. "Yeah, I can probably smell them a block away." Sonic joked. "These honey bars are very good and addictive. I bought a whole bag of them. Look for yourself." Honey said, showing her bag of honey bars.

"Do you think I can have one? They sound pretty good." Mighty asked, reaching for one of the bars. Before Mighty could reach one, his hand was slapped away by Honey. "No these are my precious! Mine!" Honey growled like Gollum, making the gang a little scared by Honey's behavior, as she began to unwrapped more honey flavored candy bars as Mighty was rubbing his hand that Honey slapped.

Something then caught Tiara's eyes in the distance from the group, "Sonic look, that kid is holding a red balloon." Tiara said, pointing at the kid with the red balloon. The hedgehog smile knowing where this was going. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?" Tiara said.

"You bet!" Sonic said, as he and Tiara got up from their seats with both Mighty and Honey confused on what's going on. The hedgehog and manx cat looked at each other with a cocky smirk and began to shout at the kid with the red balloon.

"Jason!" both Sonic and Tiara shouted at the same time, laughing as they sat back down to their seats. "What was that about?" Honey asked. "Oh nothing, it's just a thing that me and Tiara do sometimes when we see someone with a red balloon." Sonic said.

"Yeah, me and Sonic were playing a game that you makes you shout "Jason" when you press the X button on the controller." Tiara laughed. "I'll show you some time Honey when you come over to my place, it's really funny and obnoxious at the same time." Sonic said, as he and Tiara laughed.

Honey looked at Tiara and notice something missing from her, "Hey Tiara where's your staff?" Honey asked. "Oh my staff? I left it back in Sonic's house, where it's safe and sound." Tiara answered. "Why is it at Sonic's house?" Honey asked. Sonic spoke up to answer the yellow cat's question.

"That's because Honey, Tiara is staying over at my place for a bit while she's here." Sonic said, causing him and Tiara to shyly blush a bit. Hearing that Tiara was staying with Sonic was shocking news to Honey and Mighty, "Yeah, I don't really have a place to stay other than my home island with my father and I don't want to spend my free time there." Tiara said.

"I'm staying in one of the guest rooms that Sonic offered me." Tiara said. "Don't get any funny ideas. Especially you Honey." Sonic said, to his sister Honey, who was snickering at the thought of Sonic and Tiara living together in the same house for a while, the armadillo was also snickering along with the yellow cat. Honey realized something when she stopped snickering.

"Sonic, is Tiara sleeping in the same guest room I use when I sleep over there?" Honey asked. "Yeah, I'm sleeping in the one you used before." Tiara said, as she began to rub her chin and think. "For some strange reason, that guest room smells very exotic for some reason and I kinda like it." Tiara said, thinking about her room.

Honey began sweating nervously like a waterfall, hearing those words. "Oh no! I better get my catnip back before she finds it and takes it for her own." Honey said in her head as she laughed nervously outloud. "Ha ha ha that is very strange ha ha ha. Very strange indeed ha ha ha!" Honey laughing nervously, while darting her eyes left to right.

"O-okay...hmm...so Mighty how are things with Team Chaotix." Sonic asked the armadillo, as Honey kept on darting her eyes left to right. "It's been great, just the other week I went on case to a new place that I never been before." Mighty said happily. "You must really love to travel." Honey said, seeing how happy the armadillo is. "Sure do, I just love traveling to new places and forest bathes." Mighty stated.

"What about Ray? How's he doing?" Sonic asked, wondering about his gold squirrel friend. "Ray is doing great. Everyone in Team Chaotix loves him, since he joined. He's out on a case right now, but I think he should be back at headquarters today." Mighty said, happy for Ray. "That's great to hear. The three of us should hang out together soon." Sonic said, as Mighty nodded. "I remember my first case with Team Chaotix." Honey said, happily remembering.

"You went on a case with Vector and the gang?" Mighty said, a little shocked and impressed she manage to survive one. "Yeah we went on a case to find a "stolen episode" for a stupid romance show called "The Undefining Love" that Vector loves to watch and it turned out to be-." Honey stopped talking when the four them felt the ground shake like an earthquake, making the four fall from their seats.

The four of them turned their heads to find some people running and screaming for their lives from something that was attacking the city. Cars were running in full speed and crashing into each other as they panic in fear. The four got up from the ground, "Eggman! I bet he build some kinda huge machine again." Sonic said as he went on.

"Come on, let's go take care of it." Sonic said. "Right, let's do this." Tiara said with a boosting smile. "Alright time to take action." Honey said, getting warm up. "I have your back Sonic." Mighty said, giving Sonic a thumbs up as Sonic nodded at the armadillo.

Before the four of them could move a muscle they were shocked to see that it wasn't Eggman that was causing trouble, instead something different was. "Holy Mothra!" both Sonic and Tiara said at the same time. What they saw coming out of a corner of a block was a 25 feet anthropomorphic bee stomping on cars and destroying city property by grabbing trees and throwing them.

The giant bee was also punching and kicking down buildings and rammed through cars and trucks they in his way as people screamed in horror. It was their friend Charmy the Bee who was causing the rampage through Station Square. The four ran up to the giant bee hoping get some answers from.

"Charmy! Buddy! What happen to you?! Why are you huge?!" Mighty shouted at the bee. The giant bee turned around looked at the four with those blank white eyes he had. Charmy gritted his teeth and tried to stomp on the four, but they manage to move out of the way to a safe spot.

"Why is he acting like this and how did he get so huge out of a sudden. We just saw him as a puny bee a hour ago." Mighty said. "I don't know, but we got to stop him from causing a mess to Station Square." Sonic said, looking at the rampaging bee.

"It's time for a plan." Sonic said, as the four got close discuss a plan to face Charmy. "Okay first I'll try making him dizzy by running around in circles around him." Sonic said. "Once he's dizzy, Mighty and Honey I want you two to attack his legs to make him topple on the floor." Sonic said, to the armadillo and yellow cat.

"Got it." Both Honey and Mighty agreed, looking at each other and nodded. "When's he on the ground. Tiara and me will try to knock out Charmy on the head, but not too hard. We just need him to stay calm." Sonic said, to his girlfriend. "Okay!" Tiara nodded. "Alright , let's start this chain attack. I hope we get some good results out of this cause I'm really feeling it." Sonic said, as the four of them went into action.

Sonic was the first one to head towards the bee, getting ready to do his part. "Yo Charmy!" The hedgehog shouted getting the bee's attention. The bee was looking at the hedgehog with a loud growl coming out of him. "Charmy did you just come out from a Bee-horror movie!" Sonic taunted, spreading his arms in the air. Charmy tried to slap Sonic down to ground, but he manage to slide out of the way as he kept on taunting the bee.

"To bee or not to bee, that is the question?" Sonic said, as Charmy was getting angry at Sonic's bee pun. Sonic began running around in circles as he kept on going with the bad bee puns. "Come on Charmy don't act like that, just bee yourself." Sonic laughed. "I swear, these puns are going to be the end of me." Sonic thought to himself.

For the next few minutes, Sonic manage to get Charmy dizzy and tired as the first phrase of his plan worked. "Okay, Honey and Mighty! You guys are next!" Sonic said, moving out of the way of the bee for Honey and Mighty to strike. "You set?" Mighty asked, smiling at the yellow cat.

"You bet! Let's do this!" Honey smiled back, as they charge up to Charmy's leg. Mighty was throwing some hard punches while Honey was laying hard kicks. The hits that Honey and Mighty laid on Charmy caused him to fall on his knee while he was still dazed.

Sonic and Tiara were up next, as the two charged up to the bee and combine their attacks as Sonic formed into a ball and Tiara grabbed and threw him with great force. The hit on Charmy on the head, knocked him out cold as he fell to the ground with great impact. The four group up back together as they cheered and hive five each other on a job well done.

"That was some great kicks that you laid." Mighty said to the yellow cat. "Thanks, your punches were pretty cool too." Honey said, giving a thumbs up. "We did it." Tiara said happily. "We sure did." Sonic said, as he wrapped his arm around Tiara's shoulder as he looked at the bee. "Great, now that Charmy is out cold. We gotta get him out of Station Square." Sonic said.

"Mighty do you think you have the strength to drag Charmy out of here?" Sonic asked his armadillo friend. "I can, I just hope he doesn't wake up anytime soon." Mighty said, as began to walk to one Charmy's huge feets, getting ready to drag the bee out of the city.

Before Mighty could drag Charmy away, a voice was calling out behind the four. "Charmy! What are you doing!?" shouted the voice. The four turned around to find the green crocodile himself; Vector with a angry expression. "Charmy do you how much city property you destroyed. How am I supposed to pay for all this." Vector said, taking out the bill of the city's property.

"Ummm...Vector don't you care on how huge Charmy is and how he got like this in the first place?" Honey asked, scratching her head. "That too, but most importantly how is my wallet paying for all this." Vector said, pointing out the destroyed city as Sonic, Tiara, Honey, and Mighty facepalm.

As Vector kept on raging on about the bills, Tiara notice Charmy's bee antennae twitching violently. Hearing Vector's voice made Charmy wake up in anger, remembering how angry he was with Vector today.

"You guys, I think we better turn around." Tiara said, stepping backwards from the bee, as Charmy was moving. The rest turned and faced the bee to see Charmy was getting back up from the ground. When the giant bee stood back, he looked at Vector with a face full of anger, making Vector shake in fear.

"Char-Charmy, y-you be-better listen to me. I'm your boss remember." Vector stuttering get his words out, hoping that Charmy won't attack. That didn't stop Charmy, as he formed his hand into a fist was ready to attack.

As the gang was getting ready to dodge the attack, they notice that Charmy stopped in the middle of his punch, as he began to sniff the air, smelling something that caught his attention.

Charmy bend down to the gang and began to sniff them one by one until his nose caught Honey's scent causing him to smile at the yellow cat. "Charmy, why are you smiling at me like that?" Honey said, feeling uncomfortable by Charmy's smile.

Just as Honey was about to talk more, Charmy grabbed Honey's body and began to fly away with Honey on his hand. "Honey!" Sonic screamed, as Charmy was flying away from the group. "Let go of me Charmy! I don't want to be the damsel in distress!" Honey said, struggling to break free. Sonic and the gang began chasing Charmy on wild goose chase through Station Square to rescue their yellow cat friend. "Why would Charmy take Honey away." Tiara said, looking at the blue hedgehog as they ran.

Something then fell out of Honey's dress pocket, hitting Sonic on the face causing him stop running. Sonic looked the item to that hit his face, only to find it was a candy bar wrapper. "It's these honey bars." Sonic said, looking at the candy wrapper and back to his dear sister Honey.

"Of course, these things have a strong scent of honey that Honey herself ate a whole batch of them." Tiara said, looking at wrapper herself. "The scent of honey must be why Charmy took away Honey." Mighty said. "What are you guys talking about!?" Vector shouted, who was confused on what's going on.

"Guys!" shouted a voice in the air. The gang turned around to find Tails coming towards them in his Tornado. "Tails, man I'm glad to see you right now." Sonic said happily, to see his little brother. The yellow fox landed the Tornado in front of his friends, while looking at the destruction Charmy caused to Station Square. "My leg!" shouted a random guy in the city.

"It's seems I'm a bit late." Tails said, as he kept on looking at the city. "Tails, do you know why Charmy is huge like Mothra?" Sonic asked, wanting to know the answer. "Earlier today, Charmy stopped by my house to pick something up for Espio and he ate the whole basket of the magic fruits Knuckles gave me." Tails explained.

"He ate all of them?!" Sonic surprise. "Yeah and as you can tell, it made him unstable with anger." Tails said. "Is there a way to change him back to normal size?" Mighty asked. "We have to wait for the effects of the fruits to wear off, but that would takes hours and we can't let Charmy destroy anything anymore." Tails went on;

"Luckily I created an antidote that will neutralize the effect of the fruit's magic and get Charmy back to normal." Tails said, pulling out a tube of liquid. "Only problem is that we have make Charmy drink this antidote." Tails stated. "That's gonna be tough to do." Mighty said, looking at the flying giant bee hovering around Station Square.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get Charmy back to normal and save Honey." Sonic said. "Charmy has Honey?" Tails a little shocked. "Yeah apparently Honey was eating these strong honey scent candy bars that made Charmy attracted to Honey and now he's holding her captive." Sonic explained. "Wow, talk about irony of her name." Tails said.

"Look Charmy is climbing the top of the tallest building in Station Square!" Tiara pointed out, as the gang saw Charmy climbing the tallest building in Station Square, also wondering why Charmy is climbing the building like a ape instead of just flying to the top with his bee wings.

"Everyone get on the Tornado. We got a yellow cat to save. Hang in there Honey." Sonic said, as he and Tiara jumped on top of the wings of the Tornado, Mighty on the passenger seat, and Tails piloting the plane like he alway does. Vector stayed behind, afraid to admit that he was scared to face the huge bee.

"You guys go, I'll...um...make sure nobody got hurt from Charmy's rampage…..yeah that's it. That's what I'm gonna do." Vector said, sweating nervously, hoping his excuse would work. "Fine by us, now let's go." Tails said, as he started the engine and took the tornado off into the air. "Good luck!" Vector shouted, waving goodbye

As Vector was done waving goodbye, he turned and was shocked to see two men in business suits with briefcases in their hands, giving the green crocodile mean looks. "Oh...um….hello." Vector said, in a nervous tone. "Vector, we need to talk." One of the men in suit said, showing his briefcase.

"You'll never take me alive! Woop-oop-oop-oop!" Vector shouted as he began to run away from the two men. "Come back here you crocodile!" Said the other guy in the business suit as the two suited men chase after Vector.

With Honey and the bee, the cat was still trying to use her strength to break free from Charmy's grip. "Charmy for the last time! Let me go!" Honey yelled at the bee, as he was climbing the tallest building in Station Square. Charmy completely ignore Honey's shout.

As soon as Charmy reached the top of the building, he let out a mighty roar that can be heard from miles away, causing Honey to put her hands on her ears to block the noise. "Charmy would you keep it down." Honey said. The yellow feline then smiled when she saw something."Oh hey I can see my house from up here." Honey said happily, seeing her home in the distance.

"Honey!" shouted a voice. The yellow cat turned her head to find Sonic and the gang on the Tornado, coming to rescue her. "Oh am I glad to see you guys!" Honey happy to see her friends. Tails flying around the giant bee in circles as Charmy was trying to swat the plane, annoyed by its presence. Kinda like a person trying to swat a bee that's annoying them. (Talk about irony huh?)

Charmy then open his mouth and let a huge ray blast out trying to shoot down the tornado. "Sonic and Tiara, you guys better hang on!" Tails shouted, making the Tornado ducked down from the ray blast as Sonic and Tiara hanged on tight to the wings of the Tornado.

Charmy shot out more ray blast but the yellow fox kept on dodging them, thanks to his good piloting skills. "Nice moves Tails." Mighty complemented the two tail fox. "Thanks." Tails responded back. "At this rate, we can't get a clear shot to get Charmy to drink the antidote." Tails said. Sonic then had a idea, "Tails land down the Tornado." Sonic said. "How come Sonic?" Tiara asked, looking at the blue hedgehog.

"I have an idea. It's crazy, but it might work." Sonic said, with a determined face on him. "Alright, then." Tails said, as he safely landed the Tornado on the ground. Sonic jumped off the wing of the Tornado immediately, "Give me sec guys, I'll be back in a flash." Sonic said, as blasted off in a blue flash. True to his word Sonic came back in seconds with something in hands.

"What did you bring with you?" Tails asked, trying to see what Sonic had in his hand. "This!" Sonic said, showing a honey flavor candy bar to his friends. "Sonic this is no time to eat some treats right now." Tails said, upset. "No, don't you see. This will help get Charmy back to normal." Sonic said, taking out candy bar from the wrapper. "Tails pass me the antidote." Sonic said.

"Okay here you go." Said Tails, throwing the tube to Sonic, which he caught. The blue hedgehog then took off the cork on the top of tube and dose the honey candy bar with the antidote. "There, that should do it." Sonic said, looking at the candy bar. "I get it, Charmy is attracted to those honey bars and we got to make him eat that one, dose with the antidote." Tiara said, seeing Sonic run back to the wing of the Tornado.

"That's right, we got make sure that he eats this one though. Unfortunately this is the last honey bar that the candy store had to offer because Honey bought them all." Sonic said. "So we gotta make this one count." Sonic said, as the Tornado lifted off into the air. "I have something that can help us shoot that candy bar into Charmy's mouth." Tails said. "What is it?" Mighty asked. "It's in front of you Mighty." Tails said.

The armadillo was confused by the fox's word, until what he saw in front of was a small cannon coming out of the Tornado taking him by surprise. "Quick Sonic, hand Mighty the candy bar so that he can inserted in the cannon." Tails said, as they meters away from Charmy.

"Right, here buddy." Sonic said, giving Mighty the honey bar. "Remember Mighty we got one shot at this." Sonic said. "I got it. Anything to save Honey." Mighty nodded, looking at Honey. "Also remember to say some cool one liner before you shoot okay. It's really important that you do." Sonic suggest. "Ummm….okay then?" Mighty a bit confused on Sonic's request.

"Alright then, me and Tiara will try to get Charmy to open his mouth wide open. When that happens, that's the time to shoot." Sonic said, as Tiara nodded."Guys incoming blast!" Tails shouted. "Woah!" Sonic. Tiara, and Mighty shouted at the same time as Tails made the Tornado duck down from another ray blast from Charmy. "Let's do this." Sonic said.

With Honey, she was getting used to the view to that she was seeing, "You know, being up here isn't so bad once you get use to it. It's kinda beautiful." Honey said, looking down at the city, faraway mountains and forest in the distance being hit by the sun's light. "Everything the light touches is my kingdom." Honey said, as she laughed. "I always wanted to say that." Honey said to herself. "Honey!" Sonic shouted, catching the yellow cat's attention.

Honey spotted the Tornado circling around Charmy's head once more, getting closer and closer. "it's about time you guys show up!" Honey shouted. "Don't worry we have a plan!" Sonic shouted back. With that Sonic and Tiara jumped off the wing and landed on the edges of the building. Charmy spotted them and tried to squish the both of them with his foot, but missed as the hedgehog and manx cat moved quickly.

Sonic and Tiara went on a full attack on the giant bee, using their teamwork efforts to make Charmy open his mouth. "Tiara heads up!" Sonic warned the manx cat on a upcoming attack from Charmy. "I got it!" Tiara shouted as she swiftly dodge the attack.

The last attack made Charmy wide open for Sonic and Tiara to make their, for they nodded to each other and took the opportunity grab Charmy's hairy bee antennas (Ewww) making the giant bee to scream in pain, due to how sensitive they are, shooting multiple uncontrolered ray blast from mouth towards the sky.

Both Sonic and Tiara pulled really hard while hanging on to the antennas causing Charmy to scream in pain and shoot out the biggest ray blast out of his mouth towards the sky. When Charmy was done, all was left was black smoke coming out his mouth, which was wide open. "Mighty do it now!" Sonic yelled, seeing Tails and Mighty in the Tornado come close to the bee.

"Right! Get closer Tails! I need a steady shot!" Might said, as Tails nodded. The yellow fox had the Tornado turn sideways from the bee as the armadillo was getting ready to shot the cannon containing the honey bar dose with the antidote on it.

"Steady steady." Mighty said himself, taking aim at Charmy's mouth. "Got it!" Mighty shouted, who got a perfect aim and remember what Sonic said about before shooting. "Smile, you son of a bee!" Mighty shouted, as he shoot the candy bar into Charmy's mouth.

Charmy's eyes widen when he felt the candy bar land in his mouth as he began to chew on it happily as Sonic and Tiara jumping off the antennas and landed the edges of the building, "Yeah alright!" both Sonic and Tiara shouted, doing a celebration hug. "I was actually hoping that Mighty would say "Garbage Day" before shooting, but what he said works too." Sonic said, as Tiara chuckled at her boyfriend's goofiness.

The hedgehog and manx cat turn their bodies as they watched Charmy chew on the honey candy bar and swallow it. "Great shooting Mighty!" Tails said, giving the armadillo a thumbs up. "Thanks Tails, I was quite nervous about missing the shot." Mighty said, as he and Tails looked back at the bee.

Charmy then felt his dizzy on his head, so dizzy that he let go of Honey making her fall to her doom. "Ahhh! Help I'm falling!" Honey screamed, as she fell. At this Sonic facepalm himself at Honey's remark. "Honey! You can use your wings to glide remember!" Sonic shouted, reminding the yellow cat as he and Tiara jumped on the wing of the Tornado and flew down.

"Ahhh! Oh yeah I could do that, man I keep on forgetting about these wings." Honey said happily, looking at her fairy wings. With that Honey then spread her wings on her back and slowly descended down to the ground where Sonic, Tiara, Tails, and Mighty met up with her.

The five of them looked back at Charmy as he then fell off the building and made a great impact on the concrete street of Station Square, creating a huge crater on the street. The gang of five ran to their fallen bee friend cover in brown dust from the impact. Once the brown dust clear off, they found Charmy laying in the center of the crater back to his normal size self. "Ohhh…" Charmy moaned in pain.

"There's Charmy!" Honey pointed at the bee. "I got him." Mighty said as he went to slide down the crater and picked up the six year old on his arms, walking back to the group as they began to walk together through Station Square.

"Well it seems that the antidote got him." Mighty said, walking in a pack with his friends. "Oh no, it wasn't the antidote." Sonic said, looking at Charmy. "Oh my stomach hurts." Charmy painfully moan.

"It was honey that killed the bee." Sonic said, as they all walked into the sunset.

The End.


End file.
